


All guys love boobs

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big gays themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	All guys love boobs

Sougo sat leaned over, intent on his game, when he gave an involuntary squeak. He looked behind him and glared at Kamui, who had snuck behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, hands groping his breasts.

“Do you really have to act like such a straight guy?” Sougo asked. Kamui pouted and pressed his lips against Sougo’s neck.

“C’mon, I’m trying to be affectionate here,” he murmured. Sougo pushed his face away, but Kamui responded by rolling his thumbs over Sougo’s nipples. Sougo gritted his teeth and focused his attention on saving his game, before tossing it aside.

“Alright, c’mere,” Sougo said, and Kamui gleefully crawled into his lap, quickly spreading kisses and bites down his neck. Sougo twisted a hand into Kamui’s braid as Kamui’s mouth latched onto a nipple. He groaned as Kamui sucked hard on it. “Jesus, are you trying to milk me?”

Kamui simply moaned in response, releasing the nipple to move on to the next one. Sougo moaned loudly as Kamui scraped his teeth against it. Kamui pulled his head back to give Sougo a cocky grin. Sougo huffed and pushed Kamui’s face back into his chest, turning his head away. Kamui continued suckling, making slurping noises that made Sougo’s face turn red. Kamui took Sougo’s other breast in his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Sougo’s shifted his thighs and Kamui pressed closer to him. The two looked up when they heard a throat being cleared.

“Oh, hey Shinsuke,” Kamui said, waving. Takasugi glared at them.

“I’d ask what you’re doing, but I think that’s pretty clear,” he said, rolling his eye.

“Smart boy. Care to join us?” Sougo said, patting the spot next to him on the sofa. Takasugi grunted, but walked over to join them. He stood in front of Sougo, awaiting direction.

“Kamui, you move,” Sougo said, shifting him off his lap. “Takasugi, come kneel here.” Takasugi got the message, sitting down in between Sougo’s legs while Kamui moved to sit next to Sougo. He looked at Sougo for approval before pulling down his boxers and putting his legs over his shoulders. Sougo put a hand in his hair and guided his head to his vulva, while turning his head to kiss Kamui. Takasugi sucked on the skin inside Sougo’s thighs, quietly teasing him. He slid two fingers inside his vagina and scissored his fingers, giving him a clear view.

“You’re so wet,” Takasugi commented, keeping his gaze between Sougo’s legs. Kamui broke away from the kiss, taking Sougo’s breasts in his hands again.

“I’ve got him all worked up.” Sougo pulled on his braid and Kamui laughed, kissing him again. Takasugi dragged his fingers out of Sougo, bringing them to his mouth. Sougo watched with heated eyes as Takasugi sloppily licked his fingers clean. Once his fingers were slicked enough, he brought them down and slipped one into Sougo’s ass. Sougo gave a pleased grunt, patting Takasugi’s hair. Takasugi poked around before adding another finger and bringing his lips to Sougo’s clit. Sougo broke his kiss with Kamui, mouth open in a silent moan while Kamui moved his mouth to Sougo’s neck. Sougo’s hips bucked, body shaking slightly from the over stimulation. Takasugi licked experimentally, closely watching Sougo’s reactions while pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, building a steady pace.

Kamui continued devoting his attention to Sougo’s chest, tugging, pinching, and licking his swollen nipples.

“More…!” Sougo’s intended demand came out as a breathless plea. Kamui moved his mouth to kiss Sougo while continuing to shower his chest with attention. Sougo tried to kiss back, though he didn’t succeed in kissing as much as he did drooling and moaning into Kamui’s mouth. He bit Kamui’s lip and swore as he suddenly felt Takasugi give his clit a hard suck. He grabbed Kamui and wrapped his arms around him, shaking as he hold him close to him and Kamui kissed his neck.

“Are you gonna come?” Kamui asked. Sougo groaned and nodded, clinging to Kamui. Takasugi continued what he was doing, pumping his fingers faster than ever and licking expertly as Sougo’s thighs clamped around his head and he shook. Takasugi took out his fingers as Sougo came down from his orgasm, but continued licking his vulva clean. He moved Sougo’s legs off his shoulders and crawled up for a kiss. Sougo pushed his face away.

“No way I’m kissing you! I know where your mouth’s just been!” he said, looking at Takasugi coldly. Takasugi made a face, but Kamui wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

“I’ll kiss you, I want a taste,” Kamui purred. Sougo watched, face red, breathless, as his boyfriends kissed in front of him, Kamui licking Takasugi’s lips eagerly. “Delicious.”

Sougo slumped back against the couch, closing his eyes. Kamui snuggled up to him.

“We’re really too good to you,” Takasugi said. Sougo waved his hand.

“Don’t say that. There’s always room for improvement.”

“Asshole,” Takasugi said. Sougo nodded in agreement and Takasugi sighed and joined Kamui in the cuddling.

 

 


End file.
